Alternate Star Wars: Confederate Victory scenarios
This is an article for the presenting of facts and opposition to speculated outcomes and means of the Confederacy of Independent Systems 'winning the war' with the victory condition of course being recognition by the Galactic Republic or the Galactic Republic collapsing leaving the CIS the only galactic government. The Challenge The CIS was like the Republic a pawn for Darth Sidious and was not intended by him to win in the grand scheme of things. However he did present to Dooku a scenario of victory that was never to come to pass as Sidious saw Anikan's turn to the dark side approaching. The CIS has a lot of internal and external issues that make these sort of scenarios unlikely. The Means Different Leadership The Sith of course would not have allowed Dooku to be replaced prior to the events of episode 3 but where Dooku to have been killed earlier plans would have to be altered. As Head of State in a parliamentary government the next leader would be appointed to represent the leading faction of the Parliament. Sidious would move to influence the new head of state swiftly and utilize the Council and Grievous should the new leader not suit his agenda for the creation of the Galactic Empire. In short even this scenario is foiled by the Dark Lord. It would take the involvement of the Jedi for such scenario to work. Dooku's Enlightenment These scenarios involve Dooku not only realizing that Sidious is planning to dispose of him prior to Episode 3 but also with that realization severing ties with the Dark Lord to work in the CIS's best interest. Fives Fives was a clone who nearly revealed the plot of Order 66 to the Jedi before he was terminated. A success on his part could have lead to an end to the War and possibly the continued survival of the CIS; though not easily. Many in the Republic, including Senator Amadala desired the separatist to rejoin the Republic. Now perhaps Dooku could accept some arrangement where upon, having told Obi-Wan about the Republic being manipulated (back in Episode II - Attack of the Clones), he could come out of this relatively untarnished though such a deal is in it's self unlikely- the Jedi seek justice and such would not be justice. Though if made it would make the CIS more easy to negotiate with. My New Empire Those who played Star Wars: Battlefront II for the PS2 will recall a 'What if Anikan defeated Obi-Wan on Mustafar, and killed Palpatine.' scenario should you beat 'Galactic Conquest' as the CIS. Baring the CIS victory aspect of it if Anikan did kill Palpatine after beeing Obi-Wan on Mustafar he would lack the network Palpatine had built in the Republic and not being a politician would be unable to hold the newly declared Empire together. Having just committed Regicide he'd be a criminal and the Empire largely leaderless. Even with the droid army deactivated the chaos may allow the CIS to survive and perhaps even the Republic should the military leaders not become too fragmented in the fallout of such events. Given how the admirals where feeling at the time of these events unfolding it's possible that Tarkin would form a formidable territory, with a secret superweapon being constructed and in need of resources to complete it and with such to restore order. It would still take 20 years to complete and it's entirely possible his territory would not survive- but it has the strongest chance of doing so. If the CIS survived during this chaos or reorganized as it unfolded they would still be largely crippled- only should the Admirals of the Republic turned Empire look towards restoring order and thus withdrawing from outward expansion could such a CIS survive. Addemia: Dark Lord Episode 9 revealed that to become the dark lord of the Sith one must kill the Dark Lord of the Sith in anger- well this would count thus giving Anikan the power to govern the newly declared Empire. The Aftermath Reforms The Parliament would expect power to migrate from the Council to them after the war with the CIS having been an intermediate government. A transitional one into something more streamlined then the Republic. The Parliamentary System was one example and a new government would maintain such. Corporate Dominion The free trade and commercial liberties under the CIS would allow for a swifter exchange of goods but also monopolization and all the ills that come with such freedoms. Fragmentation Not all worlds aligned with the CIS wanted to form a 'better republic'; many wanted to be free to choose their own fate. Such worlds would leave the CIS in mass without some incentive to remain and they would be freely allowed to depart peacefully due to the origin of the CIS. This would diminish the size and influence of the free Confederacy but also lesson it's administrative burden allowing it to more effectively address the issues of it's remaining members. Militarized Border Where as the Galactic Republic was able to exist with a security force patrolling it's territory and enforcing law the CIS and the new Empire or the Galactic Republic (depending on the means of this scenario) would need to maintain a military force to dissuade territorial incursions by either government's military forces. Slavery While Slavery existed in the Republic it was outlawed but ineffectively enforced. In the CIS slavery would be legal due to the lifted restrictions on industry and commerce. This would see slavery expand in the galaxy, as ownership of a slave and the status of slave would have to be recognized on a federal level. The alternative would be 'free' and 'slave' systems with the confederate government not being allowed to outlaw slavery- as such outlawing could be seen as hindering an individual's right to property. In such a case abolitionists would have to work on 'system' levels gradually rather then suddenly abolishing slavery. War with the Galactic Empire Palpatine never intended for the CIS to survive, and even if it seceded from the Republic, and the Republic became the Empire- the aim of the Sith was the restoration of the Sith Empire. War would come through what ever justification could be engineered. Repercussions Cassian Andor Cassian Andor was a child soldier at six years of age fighting as part of a separatist insurgency against the Republic in 20 BBY. In the main timeline he saw the Republic become the Empire and when the separatist fell he continued to fight the Empire as part of the Alliance to Restore the Republic. His life would be impacted. Links of Interest * Could the CIS have Won the Clone Wars | Star Wars Legends Lore (EckhartsLadder) * Could the Separatist have Won? (Generation Tech) * How Dooku Originally thought the Clone Wars would end * How the Confederate Navy CRUSH All Opposition (Greetsly's) Category:Star Wars